NotARant
If you want my opinion, I'd be glad to share it. Seeing as I am easily considered a member of both wikis, I often act as an advocate for this wiki when the other disagrees with a policy or an issue that occurs here. While my efforts don't always go through as well as I'd like, I've managed to change the viewpoints of some people and get them to sympathize with your viewpoint and in some cases the other way around. I don't fully understand when or how this feud started, but I know it has been going on for a while. Brickipedia doesn't necessarily call out every single user as immature, only the majority. This is not solely because you have multiple users that are underaged, but also because your encyclopedia is about an online forum-- something that doesn't fully make sense. Any user from here can tell you that the true intention is to use the site as a social network that doesn't have the limitations of the highly moderated site ran by LEGO. This alone causes confusion and often makes users regard the site itself as immature. I've even seen complaints that your chats are too random and fast, though I'd have to disagree on the random part-- you guys are pretty good at keeping a fluid conversation going. Sadly, this confusion gets dragged out and ends up with someone straight up telling you that we think of you as immature and we end up with the same old predicament. At times we can both be immature, yes, but I think we both handle things fairly well. As far as moderation goes, I think both sites are fair when it comes to their policies. Only on rare occasions have I seen other Brickipedian moderators argue about a ban or kick, unless someone did it because of a minor issue or for 'fun'. Sure, Brickipedia may not consider 'damn' or 'hell' as swears, but we DO NOT disregard anything above that there. If needed, I'll personally make sure that people get kicked for anything that is or should be censored. If you're straight up offended by something that doesn't warrant a kick or ban, just PM me and we'll talk about it. I think the moderation here is handled fairly well, too. Sometimes there is arguing and confusion before a kick or ban, but it is nothing to be bothered by. The rules may be strict sometimes, but complaining about them doesn't help your cause. Just ignore them and try to have a good time That previous statement was mostly intended for users from Brickipedia or elsewhere-- but the same goes for those of you who are from here and disagree with the rules at points. There's also the issue of unfair or unjust bans. Sometimes bans occur unfairly on both sides, but that's okay. If you truly have an issue, just check the logs (They do have logs here, right? Brickipedia does, just ask about them.) to see what you did wrong or contact an administrator. They'll be more than willing to help out, I'm sure. Accidents can happen and sometimes we are willing to appeal these things. There are a few users who are arguably the epitome of this issue between our wikis and I suggest that you not get influenced by them or their actions. What they think or cause is not your problem and they should be left alone unless they directly break a rule or discuss something you feel obliged to concur with due to its nature. If we stop arguing now, this will all stop and we'll be able to get along.. which would be great. This is not a funny situation, plenty of us would love to move together, but at this rate it may not happen at all. I don't blame just one side either, I blame both for not being able to cooperate. But I digress, because I really do believe we can do this in ordinance.